campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle Cry Of Freedom
"The Union Forever!" Written by : ''AlienDark12 'WARNING: THIS CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND MINOR LAUNGAGE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED' ''"And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts" "And I looked and behold, a pale horse And his name that sat on him was Death" "And Hell followed with him" ''-- Johnny Cash, When the man comes around'' The Battle Of Gettysburg. 1863 CHAPTER 1 Andrew stares into the dense smoke of Musket fire and Artillery, he can see the blue uniforms of the Greek Soldiers in disguse aiming their muskets at them with killer eyes that you can only see if you go upclose, which Andrew may have to do soon. His Roman Godly Parent was Mars, the god of War. But all he wanted to do was survive now, most of his brothers are on the ground with Bullets deep inside their bodies where they need to survive. One kid right next to Andrew suddenly just got hit in the eye with a round, the Bullet broke apart as it entered his eye, making a huge hole erupt from the back of his head, then his body plops to the ground, making a thud as blood begins to flow into other large pools of blood that were already formed from the dead. His friend, Mark was the first one to be hit when the Union Forces fired of their first volley, "Poor kid.." Andrew said as he thought of the manner again, then in the distance, he hears a Centurion yell out with all of his might "FIRE BY COMPANY!", Andrew aims his rife ahead of him, into the smoke where the Union is hiding behind. Then the Centurion yells again "READY! AIM! FIREEEE!!!". Then the Entire Regiment of Mortals and Romans alike fire off a large volley of Musket rounds, and in the distance, Andrew could hear screams of pain and suffering from the other side. Then, a loud booming voice comes from the Union side "CHAAARRGGEE!!!" . Andrew feels a huge amount of terror through him, he yelled out to everyone "BAYONETTSS!" , even though he was not an Officer, everyone followed that order, then all started to rush to put on their bayonet on their Musket to rebel the offensive of the Union. Just as Andrew finshed attaching his Bayonet, a massive mob of Union/Greek Soldiers comes charging at them with their Bayonets aimed right at them, they are all wearing the same Blue Uniform besides the Drummer boy, the Flag Bearer, and the Officers. The Centurion before yelled out to the Regiment "CHAARRGE!" then all of the Regiment charges out torwards the Union forces. But Andrew had second thoughts, "If I charge out there, then I would probably die.. Maybe I should just wait right here, hiding in the grass for the battle to be decided, then I may survive." as said, he plops to the ground, making splashing noise as he lands in some blood, then he rolls over and acts dead. The Union Regiment wasn't just a Mortal Regiment, it was filled with demigods, Greek Demigods.... Two Hours Later Andrew slowly opens his eyes from his fake death, there was no more sound of gunfire and fighting, just a few screams of pain as always. "Just some wounded that were left behind" Andrew mumbles to himself as he sighs to himself, then he looks around, nothing seems to be happening, and the Smoke seems to have gone away. "How long have I've been faking? Did I fall asleep?!" Andrew thought to himself as he brought himself up, but the sight that awaited him was terrifing, there before him layed a large stretched out valley of death and blood. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was dead bodies from both sides of the War, most of the bodies on the ground were unreconizable, some bodies still even had bayonets from rifles still dug into their body in areas that are most common for targeting, like the chest or the Stomache. Andrew wanted to throw up, but he decided to man up and attempt to get out of the hellhole. Andrew picked up his rifle that still had the Bayonet attached, along with a couple of areas being covered with Blood. The Birds seem to be having quite a feast due to the amount of bodies that lay around. Andrew was happy that he survived, but then, he heard a weapon cocking, it seemed to be right behind him. Andrew spun around and aimed his Musket at the Intruder, only to see a boy who seemed to be about his age, wearing a Uniform of a Union Soldier. The Soldier had his Musket aimed at Andrew at point blank, but he didn't have a Bayonet attached. "Drop the weapin' son." Andrew says with the old fashioned accent, but the Soldier did not accept. "I will kill you, Mortal.." The Soldier says with a serius face. "I will kill you, Greek." Andrew replies again, as he aimed down and shot him strait in the foot, making a large hole in the Greek's right boot. "I will destroy you Roman!" The Greek yells out as he pulled out his knife and lunged at Andrew. Andrew aimed his rife at the Greek and dashed out with his Bayonet, hitting his mark strait into the throut. Blood starts to squrit out of the Greek's neck as he falls to the ground with the Bayonet still in his throut, the Greek placed his two hands around the Rife, attempting to pull it out, but Andrew had the upperhand, and he twists the Rifle while it's attacgment was still jabbed into his throut. A Loud fresh ripping sound can be heard and blood starts to form a small lake around the Greek as he falls to the gound, dead. Andrew spits on the body and rips out his Bayonet.. "I shall see you in the gates of Pluto, Greek.." Andrew says as he starts to walk torwards the FOB of the Confederate forces. Category:AlienDark12 Category:War Category:Crossovers Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:American Civil War Category:Romans Category:Greek Category:Rated R